


Job 8:14

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [45]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, The Socks(TM) Great Return, Vigilantism, attempts at friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: The Devil meets Spider-Man





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Matt meets Spider-Man, he recognizes him by his smell. He’s still not sure if he wants to thank or curse Santino on this one.

(He knew Spider-Man was a child, Santino told him so, but the chamade of his heartbeat makes it seem far too real.)

\---

The second time Matt meets Spider-Man, he hands him back his socks.

“I think they’re yours.”

Spider-Man’s heart does something complicated. Surprise, maybe.

“I washed them.”

Matt waits until Spider-Man takes back his socks to leave.

\---

The third time Matt meets Spider-Man, he gives him a bag of jerkies.

(Someone has been leaving jerkies for the Devil, which he can’t eat because _meat_ , and with what they do, the kid is going to need proteins. He’s still growing.)

He tells the kid as much, and gets a scared heartbeat in return. Spider-Man starts rambling about not being a kid, of course, perfectly adult, that’s why it’s Spider-Man and not Spider-Kid.

“I know you’re in high school, Spider-Kid.”

The kid rambles some more before swinging away.

They’re going to have to work on his lying skills.

\---

The fourth time Matt meets Spider-Man, Spider-Man hands him a hot-dog.

“I don’t eat meat.  
\- Vegetarian?  
\- No, trauma.”

The following silence is pretty awkward.

\---

The fifth time Matt meets Spider-Man, he helps the kid with his Spanish homework.

Progress. They’re making progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-Man Sock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Little Sider-Man head was a pain to make, but it was worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Péter is confused. Matt doesn't realize he's being weird.  
> Please Read & Review


End file.
